Times Reflection
by cheesybeans
Summary: In my story clockwork's really a female and has been hiding that fact from everyone, only the observers know. Until now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom otherwise I would ruin it.

In my story clockwork's really a female and has been hiding that fact from everyone, only the observers know. Until now.

Clockworks description…. Clockwork wears a dark purple cape that buttons down just below her breast and goes down to just above the nee, with a hood that shadows everything but her mouth down to her chin and her two glowing red eyes. The skin you can see is a pale cream color. She wears dark purple long selves and long black gloves that are held in place by wrist watches that go all the way up her arm. Over her shirt 'only during a fight' she wears armor that covers her back, chest and stomach. Her pants are black with armor that go from her nee down into her combat boots that are also held in place by watches. Also around her waist is a pocket watch.

Chapter 1

Danny's pov.

It was that time of year again when all the ghost in the ghost zone come together and hang out and have a good time together. I had just arrived a few minutes ago and was welcomed by all my enemies. I was really excited because I wanted to talk to clockwork. But as I looked around I couldn't find him.

"Does anyone know were Clockwork is" I asked

"No who cares" someone said from the crowd.

"Yeah he's weird and creepy" someone else added.

"how can you guys even say that, do you even know what he does on a daily bases just to make sure our worlds don't end" I yelled out. Some looked down in shame some looked skeptical.

"Yeah Danny I bet his job is real hard". He said with sarcasm. "All he has to do is see what's going to happen. How hard can that be?" Skulker said rolling his eyes. I was just about to say something back when Clockworks portal began to show.

Clockwork's pov.

My clothes were torn in various places, my silvery ectoplasm slowly flowing out. I needed to stop this battle and fast.

The ghost …. No monster was going to destroy the ghost zone; I tried to reason…to help him understand what he was trying to do was wrong. But it looks like he's not going to stop until I destroy his timeline. He was getting weak and desperate; he let off this powerful beam as a last resort. I saw this coming I closed my eyes and concentrated, I put my right hand out in front and a reflecting force field appeared and my left hand holding my staff opening a random portal. The beam hit my shield the force hitting me hard and pushing me into my portal, but just as I went through I saw the reflected beam end him.

I came to the other side skidding on my side until I hit a wall leaving a dent. I kept my eyes closed even when I heard ghost screaming and running out. I put my hand up towards my portal and whispered out "time close" the portal shattered like a mirror before disintegrating.

I opened my eyes to see a six foot ectoplasm smear all the way to were I was lying. I started to get up when I felt someone crouch down and grab on to my shoulder.

"Clockwork are you ok?" Danny asked quietly as he helped me get up. I didn't answer. He let go of my arm, I stood for a few seconds before I fell to my knees, my hood fell back and my long snowy strands tumbled out. My world was becoming fuzzy and before I knew it…it went black.

Danny's pov.

"Clockwork" I yelled out. I caught her just before she hit the ground. I then carefully laid her on her back. I looked up at the remaining ghost.

"Well are you guys going to help me or not" I yelled, that seemed to get their attention. They ran over and knelt around us staring in shock. Desiree spoke out first.

"I only have enough power to heal the most severe wound, but I guess that's better then nothing" she put her hands out flat and they began to glow white. Desiree then started to scan a few inches from Clockwork starting from her head down to her feet; Desiree then came back to her stomach with a bewildered look on her face. Desiree moved the cape out of the way; she then touched Clockworks stomach to heal the internal bleeding.

"What's wrong Desiree did you find anything?" I asked worriedly. Desiree didn't look away as she continued to heal Clockwork.

"Just a little internal bleeding and it feels like she's a few month pregnant. She finished.

"WHAT" Ember, Danny, and Skulker shrieked out?

"Shhhhh let her rest awhile" Desiree whispered. They all looked down when they heard a groan.

Clockwork pov.

I opened my eyes to see four ghosts surrounding me with worried faces looking at me. Danny grabbed my shoulder and helped me lean against the wall.

"Thanks" I grabbed the end of the cape and ripped a few strips off. I then moved the cape away from my thigh to reveal a sharp piece of dibree sticking out. I tied a strip around my thigh above my wound. After a moment I pulled the piece of debri out. I used the other strip to cover the wound.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me that you're a female? Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant? Wh….."

" Danny for one I was doing my normal duty of closing timelines of ghost who have lost their second chance, two you never asked, and three that's none of your business. I said looking at the others. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a pill bottle; I opened it and took out tree pills, then put the bottle back. Skulker got up and walked off in the back of the room.

"what are those for" Ember asked curiously.

"they help suppress my psychic powers, all of your guy's thought are giving me a headache" I answered. Skulker came back with some kind of drink and handed it to me.

"thanks" I downed the pills, laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"sorry I crashed your party and ruined your good time"

"its ok dear, I think we needed an eye opener on how we were treating you" Desiree said. Skulker looked down a guilty feeling washing over him.

"can I wrap your other wound on your arm Clockwork?" Skulker asked

"if you wish to" I answered. I moved my long hair to my other shoulder then I loosened my watches and moved my sleeve up. Skulker came over with a wet towel and some bandages. As skulker started to wipe my ectoplasm away I felt him pause, I looked over at him.

"do my scars really shock you so much?"

"no it's just…..I… really didn't think your job was dangerous" Skulker answered.

"most of the time it is, but theirs a lot of rewarding things about it to" Skulker finished wrapping me up so I fixed my sleeve.

"I know it's none of my business but who's the father? Is it anyone we know?" Ember asked.

"no I don't think so; he died about a month ago"

"I'm sorry" Ember apologized.

"don't be he wasn't the nicest ghost in the ghost zone" I stood up and bowed.

"thanks for taking care of me, I must go and report my mission before I get an Observant hunting me down" I picked up my staff and was getting ready to open a portal.

"your welcome dear" Desiree said, walking up to me and giving me a gentle hug. She looked around at the other three and saw their worried faces and turned back to me.

"do you mind if we come over to your tower tomorrow to hang out with you?" Desiree asked the others smiled.

"sure if you really want to" I answered with a smile as I went through my portal. The last thing they heard was "time in" as I disappeared.

I need help coming up with a title, any suggestions?


End file.
